the_bindfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clock Spider
Clock Spider (or as a more Erudite term, The) is a peculiar entity of arachnid archetype, which appears to have a clock permanently stuck to its face. it is unknown whether or not possessing said appliance is deliberate (or tolerated, for that matter), but there are many claims it is of divine origin. such loaded language would have been laughable, but deeds surrounding such entity have not been something of comedic value. the Clock, many scientists hypothesize, is a derisive trait of its characteristic power: Temporal Manipulation. The arachnid is not new to trouble, or, as a matter of fact, new in any context or preform. It is believed to inhabit a floating oil tanker spotted throughout the region intermittently, and without pattern, and all witnesses without significant incident. Numerous sightings have occurred in V-sectors 12, 16, 22, 36, 39, 32, 66, 78, and 99, though primarily in Sector 36, where local void faction 'The Fawkones' remark it as the 'Realm of the Spider', despite sector 36 being regarded as a world 'behind an insufferable curtain.' In fact, there are numerous factions or diatribes that mention a fear or gratitude of a particular arachnid within sector 36, which has not yet been explored by man or other recorded anthological surveyor (as well as sectors 12, 66, and 99). all locales to sector 36 have some form of planetwide theological connection to said spider, which, in 27 recorded manifestos, mention an arachnid that 'descends from his infinite throne to chase out the flame', and in some cases is regarded as the 'ticking death', a much more drastic form that strikes researchers as similar to the story of the angel of death before the liberation of Planet Terra's Egypt. Recorded conversations between the holier figures and the spider in sacred literatures, although fleeting, reveal the creature to be a monotonous, yet hopeful, believer in "the concept", an ambiguous promise followed by repeated disappearances, and aftermaths such as changes in speed of day, crop availability, and the ability to see the sun. The spider is mentioned 227 times by the Fawkones, 98 times by the Cartagones, 66 times by the Brisbanes and Konosaurs, 42 times by relics found within the Totongan ruins, 26 times by recovered Zormak literatures, 12 times by victims of the Edgelords, 2 times by victims of the spooks, and 1 faded drawing from a book believed to be floated down the Russian or Shrike rivers by the distant Wewyan clan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A '| '''3-A '| '''2-B Classification: 'Arachnid, Higher Entity, Unknown Intent '''Powers and Abilities: 'Temporal Manipulation '''Attack Potency: unknown, possible planetary scale (Although there have been some claims of direct responsibility of planetary destruction, there has never been enough convicting evidence claimed by the Time Police) Speed: (unknown) 'Lifting Strength: (unknown) '''Striking Strength: (unknown) '| '''Possible Planet-Killer Durability: (unknown)(no validated instances of conflict) 'Stamina: '(unknown) 'Range: '''Universal sightings have been recorded, some in uncharted territory cartographed by the Void warlord Goosnav. '''Standard Equipment: '''Single Clock of unknown material and sustenance: believed to move '''Intelligence: '''Unknown, Theorized to be beyond normal cognates of aptitude '''Weaknesses: '(Unknown)